


(Put Up or) Shut Up

by rw_eaden



Series: Sex Like it's a Competition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antagonistic Sex, Bad Boy Dean, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Frenemies, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Top Dean, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets stood up on a date. Lucky for him, Castiel has an idea for how to kill the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Put Up or) Shut Up

Dean wasn’t used to being stood up. He got plenty of rejections, sure, but he hadn’t been stood up for a date since he was seventeen and Rebecca Rosen ditched him to go to the county fair with some dude named Chuck. In hindsight, though, that wasn’t such a bad thing. Becky was…intense, to put it politely. Now, however, he was sitting in the parking lot towards the back of the movie theater, flipping his phone in the air and trying to figure out how to kill the next two hours. Aaron had texted him not five minutes before, calling off their date. He wasn’t mad, but it wasn’t exactly the best impression for a first date.

Dean was jarred from his thoughts which a sudden thumping against his hood. He jerked in his seat, finding a familiar set of bright blue eyes and a wicked smirk staring back at him. Dean shook his head and rolled down the window.

“Hey, Cas.”

It had been two weeks since the morning after Ash’s graduation party, and the last time Dean had seen Castiel Novak. After their spontaneous sex in the laundry room, Dean found himself pressed against Cas on the back of his Ducati Streetfighter, zipping down the highway until they reached Cas’s apartment. Dean spent the night in Cas’s bed going two more rounds before they both passed out. In the morning, Dean made breakfast and Cas took him back to his car where they said their goodbyes and that was it. Neither of them bothered to exchange phone numbers. As far as Dean was concerned, what had happened was just another one-night stand. A very satisfying one-night stand, but that was it. He hadn’t been expecting to see Cas again.

Castiel slunk around the front of the car, stopping in front of Dean’s open window. “Nice wheels, Winchester,” he said, skimming over the roof with his fingertips.

“Thanks,” Dean said, stroking the steering wheel, “she’s my baby.”

Cas hummed and nodded before pulling a soft pack of Marlboros from his slacks. He shook the pack and tipped it towards Dean, raising and eyebrow. Dean shrugged and pulled on of the cigarettes from the pack. He fished a zippo out of his pocket and flicked it, lighting the cigarette between his lips before offering the flame to Cas. He ducked down through the open window and lit his own cigarette, taking in a long inhale before tipping his head back and blowing a thin line of gray smoke skyward. He sighed, shutting his eyes.

“Rough day?” Dean asked, leaning an arm out of the car door.

“You have no idea,” Cas said before inhaling more smoke.

“You work here?” Dean asked, giving Cas the once over. He was dressed somewhat professionally, in dark slacks and what looked like an extremely itchy red polo with the name of the theater stitched in gold letter across the chest. Tight gray sleeves covered his arms, bunching up around his elbows when he bent his arms.

“No, I just hang out at the movie theater in their uniform for shits and giggles,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Dean scoffed, flicking ash out the window. “Just tryin’ to make conversation.”

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked past the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Dean shrugged. “’Supposed to have a date, but…”

“Ah.” Cas sucked the filter, the tip glowing orange in the twilight. “So what are you gonna do now?”

“I dunno,” Dean said after taking another drag, “I don’t really wanna go home yet, but I can’t go to the movies alone.”

“Why not?” Cas asked, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

“’Cause that’s what weirdos do.”

“I do it all the time.”

“Like I said.”

Cas scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re right. Some dude like you walking into a movie theater alone? Everyone is definitely gonna think you’re a weirdo.”

“Hey!”

“Hey, you said it first,” Cas said, raising his palms in defense, “but you’re right. I can pull it off, looking like the misfit that I do,” he gestured to his face, his long black hair that fell every which way and the silver bar sticking through his right eyebrow, “but you? You look like some wannabe bad boy who’s never done a single outrageous thing in his life. Definitely weirdo material.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Dean said flicking ash in Cas’s direction. “You don’t even know me.”

He really didn’t. They’d only fucked a couple of times over the course of a night. The biggest detail Cas knew was that he was a screamer. Who was he to judge, especially when he looked like some dumbass punk kid.

“Well, have you?” Cas’s lips curled upward and his eyes glimmered with wicked intent. Whatever was running through that twisted little mind of his could either be very bad or very good for Dean.

“Depends on what you mean by outrageous, Cas.” Dean flicked the butt of his cigarette out the car window. It bounced across the pavement, and rolled under some random Honda.  

“You ever had sex in a public place?”

“No,” Dean sputtered.

“Would you like to?” Cas asked, his warped little smile widening.

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead.

“What? Surely you’ve thought about it?” Cas said, rolling the cigarette between his nimble fingers.

Dean couldn’t really say that he had. Sure, there had been times when he was swept up in the moment with some guy or girl and he really didn’t care where the hell they were but he was always able to keep himself under control enough to not have sex somewhere completely indecent.

“What about that party we were at? That was kinda public.”

Cas scoffed. “Please. It’s not a party unless someone is having sex somewhere on the premises. No, public means someplace where no one is supposed to be having sex. Someplace you could get arrested for it.”

Dean shook his head. “God, Cas, you’re insane.”

“I’ve been called worse,” he said. He took one final drag from his cigarette before crushing it against the pavement with his slender fingers. “So what say you, Winchester? Wanna do something outrageous?”

“Don’t you gotta get back to work, Cas?” Dean rolled his eyes, purposefully trying to ignore the way his stomach tingled with excitement. He wasn’t even hard yet, but he could get there pretty quickly with the way Cas was talking. There was just something about the possibility of getting caught that revved his engine, and if Cas was seriously about to ask him to get into the backseat and go to town, right out in the open where anyone could find them…well, it wasn’t going to take all the much convincing.

“You know what I do here Dean?” When Dean shook his head, Cas spoke again, “I’m the projectionist. No one gives a shit what I do as long as the movies start on time.”

“So what, you just want a quickie in the backseat?” Dean asked.

“Oh, no,” Cas said, his eyes gleaming with dark, impish delight, “Like I said, I’m the projectionist. Which means I have access to plenty of dark little rooms. Of course, they all open directly into the theaters below, so it’s possible if anyone heard anything they could complain. And those doors don’t lock.”

Dean suppressed a shudder. It sounded kinda nice if he was being honest. They could have just enough privacy and just enough risk of being discovered.

“Come on, Winchester,” Cas said, “live a little.” He rose to his feet, putting Dean at eye level with the slight bulge in Cas’s tight slacks. “Or are you scared?” He asked.

“I’m not scared,” Dean barked, scowling up at Cas.

“Yeah? Then prove it.”

Dean jerked the keys out of the ignition, cranked up the car window, and was out of the car without a second thought. Cas was still wearing that smug little smirk and Dean was itching to wipe it off his face.

Cas lead Dean into the theater through the back entrance, then up the stairs near the back offices and through another door into a dimly lit hallway. This area of the theater was unlike the parts of the theater that Dean was used to. The hall wrapped around the back of the theater, with a door every few feet. The walls and floor where a simple, clinical, white that glowed an eerie blue-gray in the low light.

Cas pulled open one of the doors and shoved Dean inside. It was a tiny room, with only enough room for the giant square box that was the projection machine, a stool, and a round, three-tiered shelf that was currently home to some beaten up book. Dean didn’t have time to pay attention to much else, though, as Cas was on him before he had a chance to say anything.

Cas pushed Dean up against the door, using the force of their bodies to shut it. He attacked Dean’s mouth, kissing quick and sensuous, licking and biting at Dean’s lips seemingly without direction or purpose. He flattened his palm against the back of Dean’s head and dragged his nails down Dean’s scalp. Dean groaned, and Cas thrust his tongue into Dean’s open mouth.

“Cas,” Dean managed to say in between heated kisses, “I don’t think there’s enough room in here.”

“Shut it, Dean,” Cas said, swatting Dean on the ass.

Dean yelped, thrusting his crotch into Cas’s. Even though his jeans he felt the smack, but he didn’t mind one bit. “You shut up.” 

Cas pulled back just an inch or so, gazing up at Dean through long, delicate eyelashes. “Make me, tough guy.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulders and spun them around, slamming Cas against the door. His head fell back with a thump as Dean cupped his erection, squeezing once, then rubbing his thumb against the smooth fabric, outlining Cas’s dick. He latched on to Cas’s lips, kissing slow and sensuous, nipping and pulling at Ca’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Cas groaned softly when Dean dug his nails into Cas’s shoulder and traced the ridges of the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

“Shhh,” Dean whispered, moving his lips to Cas’s neck and sucking against the skin. He worried Cas’s earlobe between his teeth, eliciting a deep moan from Cas.

“You just don’t listen do you?” Dean whispered again, now licking the soft flesh just behind his earlobe. Cas shuddered, gripping Dean’s waist with both hands.

“Generally, no,” Cas shot back, his voice barely above a rough exhale.

Dean pulled his hand away from Cas’s dick and set it back on his shoulder. He pushed down with both hands and Cas dropped to his knees. Dean made quick work of the fastenings on his jeans before shoving them down to mid-thigh. Cas sat on his haunches, hands tracing up and down Dean’s calves.

Dean pushed his boxers down, then ran his fingers through Cas’s messy hair before grasping the roots at the back of his head and jerking his head upward. Cas gasped, looking up at Dean with wide eyes and parted lips. He licked his lips when Dean pulled his closer to his crotch.

“Why don’t you put that mouth to good use, huh?” He asked, digging his nails across Cas’s scalp and causing him to groan softly.

Cas braced his hands against Dean’s thighs before flicking the tip of his tongue against the head of Dean’s dick. Dean pulled him closer until Cas’s lips slid over the crown of his cock and Dean loosened his grip on Cas’s hair. Cas must’ve taken that as a go-ahead to take over, because then he was sliding down Dean’s dick, taking him to the root. He bobbed his head up and down while using his nails to trace half-hazard patterns on Dean’s thighs. Dean sighed, his slow and heavy breathing the only sound, save for the constant ticking of the projector.

Then Cas pressed his tongue against the underside of Dean’s dick and he pulled back. Fuck, he’d forgotten about that tongue piercing. The metal ball drug against the thick vein on the underside of his cock with delicious pressure. Dean moaned louder than he intended when Cas took his tongue all the way to the head, metal bar caressing against the sensitive flesh and dipping into the slid.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, his thighs trembling beneath Cas’s fingertips.

“Now who needs to shut up?” Cas snarked.

Dean didn’t answer, he just pushed Cas’s head back towards his dick. Cas took Dean into his mouth, gliding down then up again. He hollowed his cheeks every few slides, sucking and dragging his lips up the shaft in a delightful tug. Dean was unable to keep himself quiet, moaning low in his throat every so often. He bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning encouragements. He knew if he started blabbering now, he wouldn’t stop.

Cas pulled off suddenly, a thin line of spit connecting his upper lip to Dean’s cock. He trailed his hands up Dean’s sides, slipping under his shirt and jacket as he rose to his feet.

“Why’d you stop?” Dean asked letting his hands settle on Cas’s hips.

“You’re not allowed to finish yet,” Cas said.

“Oh?” Dean smirked.

“Not until I get you inside me.”

“ _Shit_ , Cas.”

Dean didn’t have time to say anything else before Cas was dragging him over to the stool that sat next to the projector. He nearly tripped over his pant legs but was able to pull his jeans up enough with one hand before he was pushed on his ass on the stool.

Cas dug into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, shoving both in Dean’s hand before he was practically ripping his clothes off.

“You carry this with you all the time?” Dean chuckled.

“Always be prepared, Dean. It’s the boy scout motto,” Cas said, swiping the lube out of Dean’s hand.

“I don’t believe you were ever a boy scout.”

Cas kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He placed one foot on the stool, toes nudging under Dean’s thigh before he squirted a healthy portion of lube on to his fingers.

“What, I don’t get to do it?” Dean scoffed. Cas’s dick was standing straight against his stomach, right in front of Dean’s face.

Cas shook his head and reach behind himself, letting out a beautiful little groan as he set to work. Dean was mesmerized by the way the way Cas’s muscles moved, the way his flexed every time he thrust in and out of himself, the way his stomach hollowed with his deep breathing, the way his thighs quivered when he hit a particularly sensitive area. Dean let his hands shim over the soft skin on Cas’s legs, scratching lightly against the underside of Cas’s thighs when he moaned. He leaned forward and licked at Cas’s balls. He nuzzled his nose against the inside of his thigh, blowing soft, heated air against, Cas’s dick.

Cas shoved him away from his crotched roughly, shoving the lube back into his right hand. He was huffing above Dean, eyes wide and wild like a deranged man. Dean made quick work of the condom packet, unrolled the latex over his dick, and slicked himself up. He tossed the lube off in the direction of Cas’s pants, just as Cas straddled his lap. Dean planted his feet on the ground while Cas took his dick in hand, rising and positing himself over Dean’s dick.

It took a minute for Cas to push himself down onto the head of Dean’s cock, but when Dean finally did pop through the ring of muscle they both groaned in unison. Cas was whimpering, biting his lip as he continued to sink down.

Dean stroked Cas’s arms as he braced his hands against Dean’s shoulders. “You doin’ okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Cas whined nodding furiously, his eyes squeezed tight.

Cas stilled, sitting flat in Dean’s lap. Dean took a few deep breaths, relishing the was Cas’s tight heat enveloped him. Cas’s eyes fluttered open when he caught his breath. He pressed down against Dean’s shoulders, rising up and coming back down slow and gentle at first until he gradually picked up the pace. Dean let his hands skim up Cas’s thighs and to his hips, where he rubs his thumbs against the divots of Cas’s skin just below his hipbones.

“You just gonna sit there and make me do all the work again?” Cas asked, more of a growl than anything else. Dean thrust his hips up once and Cas wailed.

Dean smirked. “You like that”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Dean couldn’t help the wicked little desire to tease Cas as much as possible. After all, it would be fair to pay back the bastard for all this coy little shit he’d done to Dean.

Cas continued to bounce up and down, but Dean stopped thrusting. Cas grumbled digging his nails into Dean’s shoulders, but Dean remained still. He latched on to Dean’s neck, biting hard and sucking bruises into the skin, and though Dean shuddered and moaned, he refused to move his hips.

“Come on, Winchester, is that really all you got?” Cas growled into his ear.

“I’m sorry, did you want more of this?” Dean thrust up once, hard.

Cas groaned, licking against Dean's neck.

“I’m sorry,” Dean thrust once more, this time much softer than before. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes, more.”

“More?” Dean asked with another thrust, just barely harder than the last.

Cas whined above him, “Come on, Winchester, don’t be such a dick.”

Dean chuckled, “Sorry, I’m a little slow. You’re gonna have to spell it out for me.”

“Fuck me, Winchester.” Cas’s nails dug deeper into Dean’s flesh as he moaned louder, bouncing rapidly on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck you?”

“Yes, fuck me, goddammit!”

Dean dragged Cas into a feverish kiss, standing suddenly. Cas had no choice but to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and hang on. Dean walked them to the wall, pressing Cas up against the smooth glass. All bets were off then, as Dean thrust up into Cas fast and rough.

Cas’s eyes shot open, his mouth hanging slack as a sudden, high pitch gasp left his throat. “Oh, fuck!” He shouted, throwing his head back.

“You like that?” Dean asked, his voice much harsher than even he expected.

Cas nodded again, bitting down on his lip again, his whines coming out quicker and increasing in pitch with every thrust.

“Sorry, what was that?” Dean dug his nails into Cas’s hips, dragging him up higher, thrusting faster.

“Fuck, yes! Yes! Fuck!” Cas was nearly shrieking, scrambling up the wall like he was trying to get away, only to fall back into Dean every time Dean pulled back.

“Yeah, you like that?” Dean asked, resting his head in the crook of Cas’s neck. The familiar warmth of his orgasm was curling through his stomach. He wasn’t going to last all that much longer.

“Jesus, Dean, fuck!”

“Should I stop?” Dean asked, smirking against the skin at Cas’s neck.

“I swear to god…if you fucking stop…I’ll fucking kill you.”

Dean growled, continuing to thrust as he snaked his hand around to stroke Cas’s dick. It only took a few rough jerks and a flick of his wrist before Cas was screaming wordless babble, thighs clenching around Dean’s waist and ankles digging into Dean’s back pulling him closer, and he came.

Dean continued to pound into Cas, though not as rough, as his thighs trembled. Cas continued to moan, breath still punched out in helpless little gasps.

Dean slammed his head against Cas’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he shouted as his orgasm overtook him.

Dean and Cas stayed there for a moment, breathing in the heavy air between them but they calmed down. Cas’s legs fell from around Dean’s waist. He needed to take a moment to steady himself, bracing his hands against Dean’s waist.

“I’ve never heard you scream like that before,” Dean said.

“The prostate is a glorious thing,” Cas said, pressing his forehead against Dean’s chest.

Dean chuckled, ruffling Cas’s hair playfully. Cas opened his mouth to speak when the door behind them clicked and it’s hinges squealed open.

“Who the hell are you?”

Dean turned around to find a stock man standing in the doorway.

“What the fuck are you doing in my theater? Why the fuck are you naked?” The man shouted.

Dean glanced down reflexively. Yup, still naked. He jumped, trying to cover himself as Cas peeked out from behind his shoulder.

“Mr. Crowley, I…”

“Castiel? Are you fucking kidding me! Get your asses out of my theater, now!”

Dean and Cas rushed to pull their clothes back on, the short man Cas had called Crowley standing in the doorway scowling at them the whole time.

He escorted them to the parking lot, muttering about how they were luck he wasn’t going to call the cops the whole time. He left them in the lot, swearing that if they ever showed their faces there again he’d make sure they were under the jail, before storming off back inside.

Dean stared down at his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas was shaking beside him. He was ready to apologize and offer comfort to Cas when he looked up, seeing how Cas’s eyes were twinkling with mirth and his lips his shoulders bounced. He was laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked.

Cas bust out laughing, throwing his head to the sky. “Nothing, nothing, Dean. It’s just, damn, this day has been all kinds of crazy.”

“You’re not upset?” Dean asked.

Cas swatted the air, “Hell no. I just had the orgasm of the century and I never have to come back to this hellhole ever again! Granted, it’s not how I pictured my day going, but it’s been a lot better than I expected.”

Dean snickered, shaking his head. Yeah, Cas was definitely nuts, but also kinda charming, in a weird, dorky kinda way.

Cas sighed, wiping his eyes and smiling easily. “Thanks for that, Dean.”

“Anytime, Cas.”

“You mean it?” Cas asked, suddenly dropping the smirk.

“Well, uh, I mean…”

“Not anything permanent, Dean. Just, like, a friends with benefits kinda thing. If you’re interested.”

“Give me your phone,” Dean said, reaching out his hand. The exchanged information quickly.

“So you’re okay with this?” Cas asked, slipping his phone back into his slacks.

“Yeah, sure. Call me anytime Cas.”

“Same goes for you, Winchester.”

The two of them stood there for a moment, staring at each other in the dark.

“Well, I better get going, I’ve got some shit I need to take care of at home. You know, with being unemployed and all,” Cas said, jerking his thumb out behind him.

“Yeah, sure, see you around, Cas,” Dean said, waving a little too finger salute in Cas’s direction.

“See you around,” Cas said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my work.  
> As always, likes and comments are appreciated.  
> If you'd like to come chat with me, I'm [over here](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Also, just a side note, but Dean totally stopped at a gas station bathroom and got rid of that condom. Because that's really icky and probably super uncomfortable. There's no way he drove home like that.


End file.
